Recruited
by friend9810
Summary: What if Jess went to California and got recruited by the CIA? ALIAS/Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

Okay had this idea when thinking about Alias crossovers and thought it would be kind of cool

**Okay had this idea when thinking about Alias crossovers and thought it would be kind of cool. I have not watched that much Gilmore Girls lately so I'm a bit rusty but I plan on bringing the DVDS out and watching them soon. Sorry for the short chapter but I still haven't done my homework and it's kind of late so hopefully I'll write more tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Alias or Gilmore Girls.**

It was six months since Jess left Stars Hollow. Sitting behind a counter of a skate boarding store made him almost miss the small little town. His shift just ended and he was about to leave when a man with short brown hair and blue eyes came up to him.

"Are you Jess Mariano?" the man asked.

"That's what the name tag says." Jess replied grabbing his jacket.

"Right. I'm Michael Vaughn. I work for the CIA."

"Sure and Santa Clause really gave me that train for Christmas when I was five." The man who called himself Michael went to show him his badge.

"Now do you believe me?" Jess looked at the badge and then at Michael and back at the badge.

"Let's say I do what does the CIA want with me? Last I checked I wasn't at terrorist."

"I'm here because we would like you to join the CIA." Jess began to laugh upon hearing this.

"Why would the Central Intelligence Agency want me? I'm just an employee at a skateboard store. I never even graduated high school."

"But your smart and would make a great field agent. Look I don't need an answer now but just think about it. Here's my card. Vaughn gave him a card with a number on it and left. After a few minutes Jess did the same not yet knowing what he was going to do.

**Again super short but I promise longer chapters to come. Reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS or Gilmore Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS or Gilmore Girls**

After two days of thinking it over Jess still did not know what to do. He finally decided to make a pro/con list like Rory used to do. The outcome was twenty-five pros and twenty- four cons. After a brief discussion with Michael he was to begin training in a couple days. The training would take a minimum of nine months.

"Jess can you watch Lilly for about two hours?" asked Jimmy Jess's father.

"No. I have to go to work." Jess lied. He really was beginning his training today and really didn't want to be late.

"Oh. Ok."

"Yeah. Bye." _Well at least I have the lying part down._

It was now around eight and Jess just got home after six hours of training. Jimmy was sitting on the couch waiting for Jess to come home.

"What's up?" Jess asked wondering why Jimmy was just sitting there.

"Where were you? After you left I realized you didn't have work today. I figured you took someone's shift so I called the store and they said they haven't seen you all day."

"I was at the book store." _God. I'm becoming a CIA agent and I came up with that._

"No more lies Jess." Jimmy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Fine I was looking for an apartment. I didn't want to tell you until it was for sure." _That's better._

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I mean I don't mind helping out here but I'm eighteen I feel like I need my own place."

.

"How long until you move out?"

"About two weeks."

**A/N: OMG it has been a month and I'm totally sorry been a little stressed out lately and writers block got me stuck. Again really small chapter because I couldn't think of anything awesome but no worries I have a feeling I know where I'm going with this. Also you really don't need to watch Alias to understand this I'll try to explain everything. Next chapter will be up by tonight or early tom. Reviews are appreciated and you get candy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jeez I felt really bad after actually looking at chapter 2 and relizing how bad I wrote it

**A/N: Jeez I felt really bad after actually looking at chapter 2 and relizing how bad I wrote it. Hopefully this will make up for it. Also thank you so much for reviewing whatever chapter 2 was I mean I know I said you will a cookie but you people who reviewed that and chapter 1 deserve a thousand cookies and a holiday in your name. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Alias……or maybe I do….you'll never know.**

Jess was walking toward the meeting room. After nine and a half months of every possible physical and mental test he felt like he could take on anything. The room looked exactly the way he pictured it. There were six people sitting at a table in the room he was about to enter.

"Ah you must be Jess Mariano. I am Director Markus Dixon. Please have seat." Said Dixon and shook Jess's hand. Jess smiled back and did just that he sat in one of the empty chairs next to the man who brought him into all this Michael**. **

"Well I think some introductions are in order. That's Sydney Bristow and her father Jack." He pointed a young woman with straight brown hair and next to her a man maybe in his late fifties.

"Next to Mr. Bristow is Agent Eric Weiss and you already know Mr. Vaughn. There is also are op-tech Marshall Flinkman but you'll meet him soon. Okay now that is down let's get down to business. There is disc in Dublin, Ireland it tells the location of a virus. Jess, Sydney, and Vaughn you'll plane will leave in five hours. Here are your aliases." He handed them each a folder.

After getting to know everyone Jess concluded that they were all seemed normal and down to earth nothing that he expected. He walked over to where he would meet Marshall Flinkman. He was told there really was no op tech he would need for this mission but Jess wanted to meet him anyway.

"Uh hi um Mr. Mariano. I'm um Marshall Flinkman." Stuttered Marshall. Jess thought Marshall was like Kirk back in Stars Hallow except smarter and not as insane. They talked for a few minutes but Jess had to leave and go back to his apartment.

One thing that was expected about this day was the plane was a nice one and one that Jess could grow to like. He found out Sydney and Michael were dating. "So do you have a girlfriend Jess?" asked Sydney.

"Well I did but me moving to California changed that." He said.

"You guys didn't want to try a long distance relationship?" Sydney asked again.

"We most likely would have but me just leaving without telling anyone where I was going stopped that idea." He said with sighing thinking about Rory.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry into your life."

"It's okay it happened more then a year ago." _Fifteen months and 22 days_ he thought.

"We are here." Vaughn said.

"Okay do you know what do Jess? Well that's a kind of dumb question you've been in training for nine months you know what to do." Sydney said smiling.

"It's not dumb but yeah I know what to do." Sydney and Jess entered the building where the disc was being held. Vaughn was a half a mile away on surveillance. They fooled the employees into thinking they were here to check a wiring problem. Once upstairs they turned left into a room there they found the disc.

"Vaughn we have the disc." Sydney spoke into the comm. link.

"Good job. Now get out of there I'm hungry and we should celebrate." Vaughn replied.

"Okay." She said as they turned the corner but Sydney quickly turned around and grabbed Jess's arm pulling him with her.

"What is it?" Jess whispered.

"The blonde haired man his name is Julian Sark he a cold hearted terrorist." Sydney told Jess.

"Now Sydney I thought we were friends." Sark said with a gun pointed at Sydney and Jess.

**Okay this chapter is still short!! I know and shall kick myself in the face but I wanted to end it at a cliff hanger and what better cliff hanger then Sark?? Plus I decided I'm going to try to update every night if possible. Reviews are again welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or Gilmore Girls…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or Gilmore Girls…..but I do own a pack of jolly ranchers..**

"Sark." Sydney said with disgust. She was of course talking about the blonde assassin who was pointing a gun at her.

"This is the cold hearted killer you told me about. He looks more like a Justin Timberlake wannabe." Jess said but Sark dismissed Jess's comment and turned his attention to Sydney.

"Who is this Miss Bristow? And I thought you couldn't do worse than your precious Boy Scout." Sark was talking about Vaughn.

"What do you want?" asked Sydney.

"What I want the disc you recently acquired. I believe you have it." He said looking at Jess. "You surely don't want Sydney to die do you?" He said with a smirk.

_Dam it are all bad guys this annoying. _Jess thought. He reached into his pocket to get the disc. Not wanting to have Sydney die because he was dumb and naïve. He gave the disc to Sark. "Here you go you son of a --"

"It was a pleasure doing business with you and as much as I like the cell the CIA usually provides. I set up an explosive to detonate here in four minutes. I suggest you leave." With that he left.

"Come on Jess let's get out of here. If there is one thing the CIA knows about Sark it's that he is not bluffing about an explosive." Sydney said.

They ran outside to their car and left swiftly after that. The building did explode. _Christ is the all missions going to be like this? _

"Don't worry it gets easier and Sark is pretty good at what he does." Sydney reassured Jess.

"Thanks but I don't care about Sark because I have the disc." Jess said. Sydney had a very confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well you see I had two discs in my back pocket one was the one we just retrieved and the other was a The Clash CD. I gave him the Clash CD." _It was a total accident but the CIA doesn't need to know that. _

"That's great Jess!"

A half hour later they meant up with Vaughn and told him everything. They were going to celebrate at a restaurant.

ALASALIASALIASGILMOREGIRLSGILMOREGIRLS

Sark sat in his car holding a laptop. He popped the disc in and it immediately began to play _I Fought the Law. _"Bloody hell they tricked me." Sark muttered to himself. As if that wasn't bad enough he phone began to ring.

It was Sloane.

"No I did not successfully retrieve the disc. Yes but-. Okay sir whatever you say." He said rolling his eyes and hanging up. He grabbed the file that was sitting on the back seat of his car. _Going to Plan B _thought Sark. The file had some school records and a picture of a beautiful girl with brow hair and blue eyes.

The name on the file read: Rory Gilmore.

**Yay done with another chapter thanks again for the reviews they rock. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello

**A/N: Hello! My excellent readers her is another chapter all Rory and Sark and I think it's pretty good especially since I wrote in gel pens! But sadly no Jess but that will change next chapter. I really don't know where I'm going after this. Any ideas are appreciated and so are reviews. Short chapter I know and just so you know Sark is speaking without the accent until the last sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Alias those belong to J.J Abrams and Amy P. (I don't know how to spell her last name.)**

Rory Gilmore was cranky. She just woke up after having only a few hours of sleep and no coffee. She did however have a danish she bought from Luke's the day before when she was in Stars Hollow. Now she was back at Yale. She was about to think about all the classes and things she was going to have to do today when someone knocked at her door. She got up to go see who it was.

She opened the door to see a man no older than herself. He had bright artic blue eyes and short blonde hair. _This guy looks like Tristan. _Then she saw he was wearing a delivery uniform. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh yes I'm looking for a Miss Gilmore. I'm Julian. Your grandmother ordered you a new TV." He said with a slight smile.

"I'm really sorry you had to come here but I do not want TV we have already have one and it would be kind of weird being the common room and all." She said.

"Are you sure? It's a pretty nice TV." He said laughing a little.

"I'm positive, but again I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"No problem. I already go to Yale. I'm actually in you English class." He lied smoothly.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere." She lied.

"You know if you really want to make it up to me you could accompany me to the coffee cart. It'll just take a second."

"Sound great. I haven't had any yet which is a new world record for me. Let me just get my purse." She smiled and turned away.

Sark really did not need to go through this whole shrade. He could have just taken her when she was alone, but this was much more fun. His thoughts were interrupted by Rory's return.

"Ready?" He politely asked.

"Yeah." She said. They began walking down the hallway. Sark was going to turn left and Rory right.

"The coffee cart is this way." She pointed right.

"Your right I was just going to get my wallet out of my car. Surely you didn't think I would make such a beautiful girl such as you pay for her own coffee." He said with a smirk. He was looking at Rory's blushing face.

"That works." Her cheeks turned even redder. She was really beginning to like this guy.

They walked to a black Mercedes. "This is your car?'" Rory asked she expected something well less expensive. Sure Yale kids were rich but he didn't seem to fit the personality. "Why do you work as a delivery guy if you can afford stuff like this?" She asked her curiosity got the best of her.

Quickly making sure no one was watching he replied in a British accent. "I'm not. Now get in the car." He showed her his gun which was held securely under his jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Short chapter but just wanted you to know I didn't abandon this story just crap got in the way. Also thank you for all the great reviews : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these awesome shows.**

Things were going pretty well for Jess. He was actually happy about his life for once. He got the disc from the evil James Bond guy named Sark. People at the CIA were very pleased and even Jack Bristow told him good job which apparently is huge.

Sitting in his apartment, listening to J.A.R by Green Day. Jess was just counting the minutes until something bad would come knocking at his door. That's when the phone rang. Jess tiredly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hello Mr. Mariano." Sark replied.

_Oh God maybe trouble didn't want to knock it wanted to call_. Jess thought. "What do want is pretty boy mad I got the disc."

"I'm not mad but my employers were. They want it back."

"Like hell will I give it to you. Besides the CIA has it already." Jess said.

"Well I suggest you fix that problem and you will give it to me because I have something better yet someone you want. Does the name Rory Gilmore ring bell." Sark said making Jess mad.

"Leave her alone you SOB!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Her safety is entirely up to you my friend. Meet me in Rome in 48 hours. Bring the disc or Rory will pay." With that the phone clicked off.

_Damn it! I hate Sark! I'm sick of saying his name he is Shawn from now on. Jess focus. _He thought.

He should have called the CIA but he couldn't he had to get the disc. He would call the one person who was the closest to a friend at the CIA. Sydney Bristow.

See what I mean about short chapter. I plan to write more tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated lately stupid computer got a virus. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or Gilmore Girls if I did I would be hanging with Milo and the cast of Alias.

_Okay. This sucks! _Jess thought as he arrived Sydney Bristow's apartment. Jess thought this kind of conversation should take place in person. He knocked on the door _Please be home. _Luckily for Jess she was.

"Oh hey Jess. What's up?" She asked. He walked in her apartment.

"I need your help. You're the closest thing I got to a friend in the CIA. Sark has my old girlfriend Rory. He wants the disc we retrieved." He said.

"What? I'm so sorry Jess. We will get her back." She said apologetically.

"Thanks, but how do we get the disc? The CIA probably has it locked it away or something and it's not like we can give him a fake he will most likely test it after I gave him the wrong one." Jess said. He was worried.

"Lucky for you the CIA didn't lock it away. They gave it to Marshall so he could look at what's on it." Sydney said sounding hopeful.

"Are you serious? That's great but won't the CIA be pissed off that we gave the disc away for a girl?"

"What they don't know won't kill them. Stuff like this happens. I almost think everyone has done something like this. I did when Sark took my friend, and Dixon did it when Sark took his kids. They CIA will be pissed off at first but they will understand." Sydney replied.

"Does this guy have a life? Don't answer that he doesn't. We better hurry I have to be in Rome in 24 hours."

"Okay we'll take my car." Sydney said.

**ALIASGILMOREGIRLSALIASGILMOREGIRLSALIAS**

Everything was going good so far. Sydney and Jess got the disc after convincing Marshall they needed it for an assignment. Now they were half way to Rome.

"You okay Jess?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about how crazy the people in the town she lives in must be with her missing."

"Well you said she went to college. Maybe they don't know."

"Oh no Stars Hollow knows. Her mother and she are best friends like some crazy alien bond between them. She knows and she probably told my uncle and then everyone in that town would hear the news."

"Well we will get her back."

"I know. If that moron Sark hurt her in any way I will kill him."

"I think the whole CIA is with you on that one. We all hate him."

"I don't see why he seems so pleasant." He said sarcastically. They both laughed.

"Jess, Get some sleep you'll need it." She was right.

_When was the last time I slept? _Before he could answer he was already asleep.

He woke up to the pilot announcing they were landing in Rome. Sydney and Jess got their bags and got off. It was mid day in Rome and only an hour until they met Sark. _I just want to get out of this city._

_**ALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIAS**_

It was time to meet Sark. They settled on meeting in an alleyway. Sark and Sydney exchanged some verbal comments but if Sark said anything about Jess he didn't hear it because he was too busy staring at Rory.

She looked fine. A bruise or two but Jess expected worse. All that mattered was she was alive and in three more minutes she will be in his arms_ either that or really mad at me_ Jess thought. The exchanged was over and Rory walked over to Jess. In the car Jess got an unexpected surprise. Rory kissed him.

See happy so far. More later.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I suck I haven't updated in so long. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or Gilmore Girls blah blah……**

After the kiss things were pretty silent between Rory and Jess. On the plane back to America Rory finally said "So you work for the CIA? Is that why you left without telling anyone?"

Jess didn't know how to reply he could tell her the truth or he lie. After weighing the outcome of each he finally came to a decision. "Yeah I was approached in Stars Hollow by an agent. He said I couldn't tell anyone and I would have to move to California. I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew opportunity like this rarely happens."

He didn't want to lie to Rory but at the same time did not want her to hate him for the rest of her life.

"I'm still angry you couldn't at least say goodbye, but I somewhat understand." She said with a small smile.

"Are you sure your bruises are okay?" He said looking at her cheeks and her hands. They were black and blue and Jess blamed himself for letting her get hurt.

"Yeah they're fine I just can't believe I almost started liking the guy." She laughed.

"You liked that guy? You must have serious hit your head." He couldn't believe she admitted liking Sark.

"Well not when he kidnapped me but at first he acted as a deliver man and said he would take me for coffee. I didn't know he was a psycho, although the British accent was hot." She teased.

ALIASGILMOREGIRLSALIASGILMOREGIRLSALIASGILMOREGIRLS

Their plane landed in Hartford, Connecticut. After getting their luggage Jess and Rory took the black BMW the CIA provided. They were heading to Stars Hollow and Jess was kind of nervous. He wasn't worried about people hating him because he left without saying anything to Rory but showing up with a bruised Rory after she was missing for three days was not looking good.

"So what are we going to tell people?" He asked Rory who was looking out the car window.

"I don't know. I just don't want to lie to my family." She replied.

"Well you could tell your parents and grandparents, but we can't have the whole town knowing."

"Yeah I know that's going to be hard." Rory said. She began putting some cover up on her cheeks where the bruises were. "We could just tell the town I went to California to see you. Just like when I went to New York."

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone that." He said with a small smirk.

"I think they'll be fine as long as my family knows the truth." There were a couple minutes of silence and then Rory said "Do you still have a Clash CD with you?"

"That is a very long story." He said thinking about why this all started. He gave his Clash CD to Sark by accident.

"I have time." She gave him a hug.

He began his story of how he went to Dublin, Ireland and his mission. She listened intently. Next stop Stars Hollow.

**So Jess is heading back to Stars Hollow... I promise to get another chapter out by Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or Gilmore Girls : (

Arriving in Stars Hollow was felt very strange to Jess after not being in the small town for so long. He was very nervous these people were already angry at him for hurting Rory, now the probly wanted to kill him.

"Jess you look stressed." Rory said noticing how nervous Jess was.

"I am, I just don't want all the townspeople thinking that I hurt you because I would never do that." He said sincerely to her.

"Hey I know that, I mean you went around the CIA to save me. By the way aren't they mad you did that?" She asked.

"Well yeah but that's one of the perks of being friends with the Bristows." He gave a small smile "If it wasn't for me you would have never been in danger."

"That was not in any way possible your fault Jess just because you didn't know evil James Bond decided it was a great day to kidnap me, besides everything is fine now." She gave him a hug. They pulled into Rory's house, her grandparents were already there, so was Luke. "Are you ready?"

"You would think after nine months of training and almost being killed, something would prepare for the Gilmore's." They both laughed.

"I don't think even the CIA could prepare for an encounter with the Gilmore's." She said getting out of the BMW, Jess quickly followed her.

They entered the house. "Hello?" Rory called. She was then ambushed by Lorelai, Emily and Richard all giving her hugs. Then Lorelai pulled away "Where have you been? We've have been worried sick!" She then looked at Jess "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Why don't we all sit down, me and Jess will explain everything." Rory said.

"Fine, but I want answers, young lady." Emily said sternly.

All six of them sat down in the kitchen, so Jess began to talk "The reason Rory was gone the pass couple of days was because she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! Who would want to kidnap Rory?" Richard said.

"Well, you see after I left I began to work at a skateboard shop and some guy came in asking if I would like to work for the CIA. At first I was very reluctant but I decided to do it anyways. I went through nine months of training. On my first mission some assassin wanted very classified information that I had but I didn't give it to him and escaped. He was very angry about that and kidnapped Rory in exchange for the information, so my friend and I went behind the CIA's back and exchanged it."There I said it, that wasn't so bad.

"You think we just going to believe, that the CIA hired you?" Emily asked.

"It's true grandma. This blonde guy who took me posed as a delivery guy and took me at Yale. He then told me it was because of Jess and the CIA." Rory said.

"Did that blonde guy give you those bruises too?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually it was the morons who worked for him because I punched them in the face." Rory smiled.

"Well I suppose this could be true. I still find it hard to believe." Emily said.

"You're not the only one." Jess said honestly.

"How about we go out for some dinner to celebrate Rory's safe return." Richard announced.

"That sounds great grandpa." Rory said getting her coat, Lorelai did the same.

"I'll catch up with you guys okay?" Jess said walking over to Luke who has been the most quiet.

"Okay just don't be too long." Lorelai called out as the door shut.

"Hey Luke, you've been really quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I mean you in the CIA, Rory kidnapped. It's just wow." Luke said getting a glass of water. "Is that why you moved to California?"

"Well I originally moved there to see my dad. I now I could have handled that a whole lot better. I'm sorry Luke."

"It's okay. I knew you could do better for yourself, I just thought you would be a writer or something, not working for the American government." He laughed.

"You're telling me? I was just working at a local shop when some guy came in saying he wanted me to work for Central Intelligence Agency, I thought it was some kind of joke." He said getting a soda."Next thing I know, I'm in Dublin, Ireland trying to escape an explosion." He smiled looking at Luke's face which was shocked. If only I had a camera.

"Just be careful, Jess." Luke said seriously.

"I will be, don't worry." Jess gave his uncle a smile. "So how has things been in Stars Hollow?"

"The same, this town never really changes except I went on a date with Lorelai."

"I wondered when that was going to happen. You didn't take her to some flannel shirt convention did you?" Jess laughed. Even Luke wouldn't be that dumb. Hopefully.

"No I didn't take her to a flannel shirt convention. I took her to a nice restaurant." He replied.

"Well, that's good." Jess said happily, he was glad for Luke and Lorelai.

"So, Jess what are you going to do now? I mean are you and Rory getting back together?"

"I honestly don't know, I mean I have to go back to California I only have two more days off. I guess I'll have to talk to Rory about it."

What am I going to do?

Julian Sark was sitting in his safe house in London, England. When he got a call from Arvin Sloane.

"Did you get the disk this time?"

"Yes I did, the virus is in a warehouse in Cairo, Egypt."

"Well Mr. Sark it looks like you're going to Egypt."

**A/N Not a big cliffhanger but there's more to come **


End file.
